kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Operacja Specjalna w Paryżu
Kane: Kurwa mać!!! Kto do mnie teraz dzwoni?! Skurwysyny pierdolone, kto to jest do chuja?!!?!?! CO?! Szef SAS-u?! Halo, kurwa? Szef SAS-u: Wyrażaj się, kapitanie Kane! Kane: Ja Ci, kurwa, dam wyrażaj się! Nie możesz pospać czasami do 11:00?! Nie możesz?! Musisz wydzwaniać już o szóstej?! Kolegów mi pobudzisz, nic więcej!! Szef SAS-u: Jo! Kane, słuchaj... Slodki: Kane, do kurwy nędzy, nie rozmawiaj z tym pedałem bo mnie boli łeb po wczorajszym! Boczek: I mnie, w dupę węża! Kane: Wiem, kurwa, ale pierdolone dziady znowu nas potrzebują, zobaczymy co jest! No? Mówże dalej bo cię odholuję! Szef SAS-u: Żołnierze słuchajcie! Musicie jechać do Francji! Wszyscy koledzy: Kurwa mać!!!!!!! Kane: Tam mają te kolorowe pączki dziwne!!! Slodki: I najlepsze wypieki! Boczek: Najlepsze krusanty, w mordę jeża! Boczek: I wpierdalają ślimaki! Szef SAS-u: Tak, to prawda. Musicie tam pojechać i walczyć z islamistami! Porwali zakładników i zamknęli ich w bazylice Sale-Coeur! Ferdek: Kurwa mać! Przecież to jest święte miejsce! Dzień święty święcić, tak jest we Pismie Świętym napisane, kurwa!!! My ich urządzimy!!! A to we Francji mają te nazwiska takie dziwne? Szef SAS-u: Jo. Kane: Kurwa! Całe szczęście, że zrobimy to sami! Szef SAS-u: Nie! Na miejscu, na lotnisku w Paryżu będzie czekał na was jeden francuz, bardzo dobry żołnierz! Aha i nie zdziwicie się bo wygląda tak samo jak niejaki Kamarov! Wszyscy koledzy: Kurwy!!!! Szef SAS-u: Polecicie sami czy załatwić wam samolota? Kane: Nie! Do diabła! Sami polecim! Szef SAS-u: No to cóż? Powodzenia!!! Kane: Żeż kurwa! Lecimy do Paryża w teraz! Riley: Hau-hau-hau!!! Slodki: Dobra! Chłopaki! Do samolota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kane: Do samolota!!!!!!!!!!!! Boczek: Do samolota, w dupę węża!!!! Ferdek: Do samolta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kane: Slodki, do chuja! Zaśpiewaj coś! :D Slodki: Dobra! Koledzy, no to słuchajcie! Miała baba koguta, koguta, koguta Wsadziła go do buta, do buta hej! O, mój miły kogucie, kogucie Kogucie, kogucie, kogucie, kogucie Jakże ci tam w tym bucie, w tym bucie W tym bucie, w tym bucie jest? Miała baba indora, indora, indora Wsadziła go do wora, do wora hej! O, mój miły indorze, indorze Indorze, indorze, indorze, indorze, Czy ci dobrze w tym worze, w tym worze W tym worze, w tym worze jest? Miała baba barana, barana, barana Wsadziła go do siana, do siana hej! O, mój miły baranie, baranie Baranie, baranie, baranie, baranie Czy ci dobrze w tym sianie, w tym sianie W tym sianie, w tym sianie jest? Miała baba koguta, koguta, koguta Wsadziła go do buta, do buta hej! O, mój miły kogucie, kogucie Kogucie, kogucie, kogucie, kogucie Jakże ci tam w tym bucie, w tym bucie W tym bucie, w tym bucie jest? Miała baba indora, indora, indora Wsadziła go do wora, do wora hej! O, mój miły indorze, indorze Indorze, indorze, indorze, indorze, Czy ci dobrze w tym worze, w tym worze W tym worze, w tym worze jest? Ferdek: Gdzie ty się tego uczysz, do chuja jebanego? Slodki: Jak kiedyś bylim na wojnie to się na wojnie uczyłem! Kane!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiedy będziem?! Kane: Zaraz dolecim! Podchodzim do lądowania! Slodki: Dobra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boczek: Chyba widzę tego francuzika, do dupy węża! Macha nam! Kane: Dobra, koledzy, spierdalamy! *wyskakuje z samolotu* Reszta kumplów: *wyskakuje z samolotu* Kane: Coś ty za czort?! Francuzik: Witajcie, koledzy żołnierze! Jestem Hugo de la Serre, żołnierz i porucznik Francuskiego Korpusu Piechoty Morskiej! Witam was i chylę czoła ku Jej Królewskiej Mości, której służycie! Kane: Kapitan Kane, oficer brytyjskiego oddziału Special Air Service i jeden z członków Czternastu Wyzwolicieli, nie chwaląc się, wraz z obecnymi tutaj panami i psem - najdzielniejsi żołnierze Jej Królewskiej Mości! Slodki: Porucznik Slodki, oficer Special Air Service i jeden z członków Czternastu Wyzwolicieli. Witam! Boczek: -||- Ferdek: -||- Hugo de la Serre: Zaprawdę bardzo miło mi was poznać, ale teraz posłuchajcie mnie uważnie, bo tu o ważne rzeczy chodzi! Wiecie po co nasz rząd was tu sprowadził? Slodki: No kurwa! Pewnie, że wiemy! Hugo de la Serre: Musimy zabić islamistów, którzy porwali zakładników, a skurwysyni trzymają ich w bazylice! To święte miejsce! Ferdek: A we Biblii jest napisane pisze tam "Dzień Święty Świecił będziesz!" Hugo de la Serre: No właśnie! A więc, panowie? Co myślicie? Bierzem bronie i nawalamy na nich, czy co? Boczek: Dobry, panie francuzik! Mamy jednego handlarza, nasz dobry kumpel i zna fajne historyjki! Kane, odpalaj telefona, w mordę jeża! Kane: Robi się, do diabła!!! Sprzedawca: HALO?! Mówiłem wam, skurwysyny jasne zajebane, że nie sprzedaję już mangów, awokadów i tych wszystkich owoców, tylko broń! A wy pierdolone skurwysyny wydzwaniacie dzień i noc! Kane: Kurwa mać, to ja, kapitan, cywilu jebany!!! I do tego jest francuzik! Sprzedawca: Aaaa, Hugo? My się znamy już! Ale Kane, słuchaj! Kane: No? Sprzedawca: Włączaj głośnika głośnikowego głośnomówiącego! Kane: No, mam, co dalej?! Sprzedawca: Słuchaj, kurwa jego zajebana mać była, koledzy słuchajcie, ale ja wam teraz opowiem! Kane: No. Sprzedawca: Słuchaj, idę sobie chodnikiem, bo musiałem kupić cebulę, żeby takiemu jednemu cyganowi do mordy włożyć, nie? Kane: No. Sprzedawca: No i idę, idę, idę, idę, idę, idę, idę, idę, idę, idę, idę i idę idę i idę idę, nie? Kane: Idziesz, idziesz, idziesz i co dalej? Sprzedawca: I idę i patrzę i kurwa! Stoi dziad, kurwa, 89-letni kurwa dziad, przebrany w strój żaby i mówi co chwile: REBEP! REBEP! Kane: No? Sprzedawca: No i patrzę a ten zielony skurwysyn zdjął dolną część kostiumu, patrzę co robi, kurwa wali kupę! Kane: No? Sprzedawca: No i ten dziad pierdolony dostał kopa w dupę ode mnie i poszedł, ale potem przyszedł pies i zjadł to jego gówno i było posprzątane! :D Kane: No zajebiście. Dobra, słuchaj! Kupujemy od Ciebie bronie! Sprzedawca: CO?! Bronie?! Jakie bronie?! Slodki: Dawaj nam 10 MP5K!!!! Sprzedawca: 10?! A czemu tak dużo do chuja jebanego?! Ferdek: No bo po dwa na rękę! Sprzedawca: Kurwa, to jak będziecie chcieli srać to na stojąco będziecie musieli! Kane: No widzisz, kurwa, jakoś damy radę! Hugo de la Serre: Kurwa, Sprzedawca! Dawaj te gnaty i nie gadaj! Sprzedawca: No dobra, macie te gnaty! *wysyła je kurierem, który dostarczył je w 25 sekund* Sprzedawca: No! Zadowoleni?! Kane: Jo! Chuj! Slodki: Dobra, kolegi! Do autobusa i jedziem na bazylikę! ---- 40 minut później Kane: No! Do chuja pierdolniętego! Dojechalim! Wszyscy koledzy: Wy zajebane syryjsko-tureckie islamskie ścierwa ze wschodu!!! Oddawajcie nam, chamy, zakładników!!! Chamy!!!! Chamy! Oddawajcie nam ich, chamy! Bo wam kiedyś w dupę damy!!! Na was sramy!!!!!!!! (sam taką rymowankę wymyśliłem! :D) Hugo de la Serre: Kurwa, panowie! To wasz hymn, czy co? :D Slodki: Nieeee, my mamy tak, że czasami każdy ma we łbie te same słowa, i wtedy razem je mówimy! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Aref al-Kali: Nigdy wam, gnojaki, nie damy zakładników! Allah! Slodki: Ty psi synu!!! *łapie za dwa MP5K i nakurwia w bazylikę* Skurwysyni!!! Hugo de la Serre: Ej! Rozwalacie tą bazylikę! Kane: Panowie! Do karabinów i nakurwiać w bazylikę! Może trafimy jakiegoś skurwysyna jebanego! Hugo de la Serre: Aaaaaaa, jebać! *nakurwia z MP5K-ów w bazylikę* Aref al-Kali: Nigdy się nie poddamy! Allah! Islamisty: *napierdalają ze swoich kałasznikowów* Hugo de la Serre: *zostaje trafiony w pierś* A! Kurwa!!! Kane: Ej, kolega! Nie umieraj tu! Slodki, bierzemy go! Ja za nogi, ty za ręce, Ferdek za benisa a pan Boczek za jaja! Hugo de la Serre: Nie, nie! Już mi lepiej! Miałem kamizelkę na szczęście! Slodki: A! Dobbra!!! To nie bierzem! Kane: Dobra! Chłopaki, za maczety i na bazylikę!!!! Wszyscy koledzy: Na bazylikę!!! Hugo de la Serre: Na bazylikę, kurwa! Całe ekipa: *biegnie* Aref al-Kali: Allah! Pomocy!!! Hugo de la Serre: *obcina benisa al-Kaliego i rzuca nożem w jego łeb* Dobra! Reszta terrorystów - poddajcie się!!! Terroryści: Poddajemy się! Nie strzelajcie! Ferdek i Slodki: Jebać! *seria z MP5K* Kane: No to co, panie Boczek? Boczek: Jebać! Boczek i Kane: *następna seria z MP5K* Kane: Dobra! Hugo! Wybilim skurwysyńskich islamów! Zakładniki wolne! No to co, panie francuz? Arrivederci! Koledzy: Arrivederci! Hugo de la Serre: Dobra, koledzy! Fajnie się z wami czas spędzało! A wpadnijcie no jeszcze kiedyś! Arrivederci! Kategoria:Opowiadania